User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 *Archive 04 Ritchell So what do I have to do to prove to you that Jack Ritschel is alive. Being his son in law I should know. Why did you change the post back? Bor5650 (talk) 06:15, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Primal Spawning Pool? Where is the Primal Spawning Pool mentioned that is different from the First Spawning Pool? If you have the sources or info you can lead me that will be nice. I'm just curious as I don't see it in the campaign or in the campaign editor files. - Qbicle (talk) 15:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I finally took time to have a look. The two pools you mentioned in Waking the Ancient are called Primal Essence Pool in-game. Like the First Spawning Pool it's not a unit or structure, but a doodad of some kind. I guess that's what you mean there (no "Primal Spawning Pool" spotted though). - Qbicle (talk) 09:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Infested Tychus This is the source: https://bnetcmsus-a.akamaihd.net/cms/content_folder_media/US9M4I0EDJ9H1384224059183.jpg --PRISON KEEPER (talk) 06:26, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Regarding your disruptive edits to the Xel'Naga article I'm not interested in people pulling "rank" on me. If your edits are consistently to the detriment of the Wiki's article quality, as they are in the Xel'Naga article, then you are not qualified for your position as an administrator. I will approach your edits accordingly. (Arshudar Al-Muhdarin (talk) 02:38, November 23, 2013 (UTC)) : On second thought, having joined this Wiki barely an hour or two ago, I can say I've already have lost all further interest in putting additional effort into it on account of your actions. Feel free to close my account effective immediately. A Wiki run by an incompetent and overbearing cretin simply isn't worth my time. Or the time of anyone else for that matter. : Congratulations on havinig successfully expanded your Wiki, mister "administrator". (Arshudar Al-Muhdarin (talk) 03:00, November 23, 2013 (UTC)) Re:superfluous Probably. I added the bit about the flagship though on account of the fact that the initial room from which Dugalle and Stukoc watched the Zerg invasion, and the later personal quarters for DuGalle would be indicative of a flagship since such amenities are usually reserved for an officer who wheres stars on his or her shoulders. If I may be so bold, perhaps an article dedicated to the definition of flagship and a few examples would be a good addition on the site so as to have a place to link to for readers to learn about the term. 00:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean. It the editors dilemma: there's just enough of a push from the company that the term could be used, but its just ambiguous enough that it could be more trouble than its worth to chase down and work on it. Aside from Aleksander, the only ships I can immediately think of that were designated flag ships in any capacity would be Hyperion, Bucephalus, White Star, Norad II, and Norad III. Of those, only Bucephalus and Hyperion have any information on the ranking officers quarters. Of the named examples, its the White Star that actually is best suited for the addition of my earlier information, since Matt ID'd the Bucephalus as being Mengsk's flagship and Acturas later arrived aboard the White Star leading the other half of the armada in the flash point conflict. At any rate though, thanks for entertaining an anonymous editors comments and replying to them in good faith. I know its sounds weird, but its little things like this that allow us to judge the character of another person, and you sir are worthy of praise and admiration. 04:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Author name in sources Hi, is there a reason for not linking author name in sources? I didn't know about that so I'm sorry for my edits. I'll keep that in mind and remove the ones I find.--SoulFilcher (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Stars Program Hey there Hawki! First off, I just wanted to say thanks for all your contributions to the Diablo, Starcraft and HoTs wikis, they wouldn't be where they are without you. I also wanted to see if you had any interest in participating in the Wikia Stars program. What's the Stars program you ask? It's basically a way for us to recognize outstanding contributors to Wikia and make them more visible to other editors and admins. Here's some additional info about the program: http://www.wikia.com/Stars/FAQ#Q1 Given your obvious experience with Wikia, Blizzard's various games, and your good communication skills, we think you'd be a good fit for the program. Please let me know if you're interested and I'd be more than happy to fast track the application. Anyways, please don't hesitate to ask any questions you may have, and feel free to reach out to me about anything else you might need help or assistance with! Thanks again! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hawki, No worries at all! I totally understand having an upper limit on 'wiki time' and having to juggle that with real life demands. Thanks for the quick response, and please don't hesitate to contact me in the future if you need any assistance or help with the Wiki. Cheers, and have a good weekend! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Weird Message ........ --DominusMortem (talk) 23:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) StarCraft: Reawakening Hi, I want do a little question. I see you have a page of Mass Recall and other fanmade stuff, so I'm the founder of the project of StarCraft: Reawakening, is a remake quite similar of the Mass Recall but we have more attention to lore, for exemple they used Raynor marine portrait ever, but in a lot of OFFICIAL image during SC1 we can see Raynor with his Vulture or not without the armor. We add all the official cinematics and some new one, we have more SC1/BW models and we add other campaign (Precursor, Enslavers 1, 2 and Stukov Saga), we have a menu like SC1 one and we have the multiplayer maps in Arcade. I want only know if for you is good if I create a page for the remake, but for not create problems I want before your permission or the permission of others important user from the wiki :) for the image and the rest I can upload ;)--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:36, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, we don't have a spotlight, but our multimpas are in top 9 in the Arcade and the VGI (the italian youtube channel for videogame) make some walkthourhg about our mod. I don't know if this is sufficent for make a page, but I hope is. The Campaign is not have a public released yet because the Rebel Yell is in Closed Beta.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 13:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Here the first video of the VGI: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ90dimN9g4 --PRISON KEEPER (talk) 14:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) It's ok, don't worry :) eventually I can do a sandbox until you think can be a official page?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 05:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) CC-BY-SA Copyright Hey Hawki, I hope I'm not intruding by using this user talk space rather than the resident wiki talk pages, I find these ones easier to communicate as I get notifications if people reply. I noticed you're an admin on the off-site Destiny wiki. I messaged purplemontage about some copying, but I'm not sure how quickly he'll respond and noticed you're active this morning. If you could take a look at a message I sent him, that would be great. Thanks and kind regards, T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) :Thank you for the rapid reply and equally civil response. Absolutely understandable and no need for a rush, I just thought it would be best to have it highlighted now :) Thank you again for the response and sleep well. :T3CHNOCIDE (talk) ( ) Fuck you! Vendanis (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2014 (UTC)